Colicky Babies and Missing Colleagues
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x21 Cello and Goodbye. A short conversation between the boys over a sleeping baby, followed by a frantic phone call from Hodges. Please read and review.


A/N: Don't own 'em, just borrowing 'em for a while.

So, this is what I think happened at the end of Cello and Goodbye, and I think it leads right into In A Dark Dark House.

Colicky Babies and Missing Colleagues

The gentle brush of lips over his hair brought Greg Sanders back to full wakefulness. He'd been laying on his side, curled protectively around his weeks old daughter, Maria, as the only way he'd finally gotten her to sleep was to lay her in the center of the queen sized bed he shared with the man he considered his husband, Nick Stokes.

"Hey, baby," Nick said, when Greg opened his eyes. Nick was laying on his side on the other side of the baby, watching them both with a look of tired contentment on his face.

"How was L.A.?" Greg whispered, afraid of waking Maria back up.

"An adventure. We are never moving there!" Nick replied equally quietly, as the events of the last two days played themselves back in his mind.

A small smirk took over Greg's face, as he asked, "Is it true?"

The smirk told Nick exactly what Greg was referring to, but he decided to play dumb, "Is what true?"

"You got arrested by L.A.P.D., but wouldn't get on your knees?"

Groaning softly, Nick rolled to his back, covering his face with an arm, but not before Greg saw the smile on Nick's face. Nick mumbled something Greg didn't quite catch. "What was that, Nicky?"

With a small laugh, Nick said, "I said, you're the only one I'll ever get on my knees for, and yes, I was arrested. It was a misunderstanding, and it was quickly cleared up though." Looking down at the baby asleep between them, Nick asked, "How long's she been out?"

"Not long. She had colic again. I wish there was more we could do for her when it gets bad like this."

Reaching carefully across the sleeping bundle, Nick laid his hand gently against Greg's cheek. "I know it hurts to see her like that, but the doctor said she'll be fine. It's just something some babies go through. We better get some sleep while she's out." Leaning over the baby once more, Nick pressed his lips to Greg's for a quick kiss before pulling back and settling in beside Maria.

~~~CSI~~~

The ringing of his phone brought Greg back to full wakefulness this time. It only rang twice, but it was still enough to wake Maria, who instantly began to wail. Fumbling with the phone, Greg tried to open it at the same time as he was trying to scoop up Maria before her cries could wake Nick.

"Get the phone, I'll take Maria," Nick mumbled sleepily, as Greg succeeded in dropping the phone on the bed, before admitting defeat and letting Nick take the baby.

"Sanders," Greg said, when he finally had the phone open and at his ear.

"Greg! Have you seen Ray? After you left, he asked if I'd go get us some coffee, but when I came back he was gone! I've been to his house, and he's not there!" The voice on the other end was high with anxiety.

"Hodges?" Greg asked uncertainly. Maria was still wailing, despite Nick's softly crooning voice, making it difficult for Greg to hear.

"Yes! Have you seen Ray?" Hodges seemed near hysteria. The crying baby seemed to register on the other end of the line, now, too, adding to Hodges's histrionics, "Oh, God! I woke the baby, didn't I!"

"Hodges, calm down! Nicky's got Maria. Now, tell me exactly what happened." Greg watched Nick's retreating back, as he walked down the hall with the fussing baby so Greg would be able to hear Hodges. Greg suspected Nick was probably going after his own phone so he could call Catherine and Brass. "What did you see when you came back from getting the coffee?"

"Ray had a picture of the old Thorpe house up on the computer, and he had out the box of yearbooks," Hodges told Greg everything he had seen when he'd returned to the layout room from the break room.

As he spoke, Greg struggled one handed to get into a pair of jeans, "Okay, Nick's on the phone with Catherine, or Brass, or both right now. We'll find him, Hodges!"

Several minutes later, a tired looking Mrs. Fitzgerald was holding an equally tired Maria, and the two were seeing Nick and Greg out the door.


End file.
